neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Shockwave (G.I. Joe)
Shockwave is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's S.W.A.T. specialist and debuted in 1988. Profile His real name is Jason A. Faria, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Shockwave was born in Dearborn, Michigan. Shockwave's primary military specialty is Special Weapons and Tactics, and his secondary military specialty is choir. Shockwave was the youngest member of the Detroit Police Department S.W.A.T. Team, and had earned two citations for bravery before joining the G.I. Joe Team. Shockwave is his S.W.A.T. Team's door kicker – the first one inside, and the first to find out how bad the situation really is. As a member of a choir, he is also a tenor. Toys Shockwave was first released as an action figure in 1988. The figure was repainted and released as part of the Night Force line in 1989, packaged with Lightfoot. A new version of Shockwave was released as an action figure in 1992, as part of the DEF (Drug Elimination Force) line. A new version of the toy was named Shockblast and released in a 25th anniversary style two-pack with Destro in 2008. Shockblast was recolored in 2009 and released in a two-pack with a Night Creeper as part of the Rise of Cobra toyline. Comics In the Marvel comics G.I. Joe series, he first chronologically appeared in G.I. Joe Special Missions #17 (Jan 1989). In G.I. Joe #86, he is with a team of Joes who respond to an emergency call from a facility at the top of the Chrysler Building. Shockwave, Hawk, Lightfoot, Repeater and Stalker learn the facility is part of the Strategic Defense Initiative and controls a 'death ray' that Cobra wishes to copy. The Joes successfully keep the information out of Cobra hands."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" Vol1 #86 (May 1989) In the next issue, Shockwave is part of a Joe observation team sent to spy on Destro's Scotland castle. He works with Flint, Sneak Peek and Outback . The team get caught up in the middle of a battle when Cobra Commander attacks Destro."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" Vol1 #87 (April 1989) Shockwave, Recondo and Lt. Falcon team up with the Oktober Guard in the fictional country of Sierra Gordo. In an attempt to escape from Iron Grenadiers, three of the Guard willingly sacrifice their lives to protect their comrades and the train full of soldiers the Joes have hidden themselves on."Special Missions" #26, (Oct. 1989) Over in 'Special Missions', Shockwave leads a hostage rescue attempt when two terrorists take a family hostage in an isolated farmhouse. Shockwave is the one to figure out a potentially deadly error; the Joes had mistaken the innocent father for one of the terrorists because the man had an injury caused a leering smile. The mission ends with the family safe."G.I. Joe Special Missions" #22 (June 1989) Shockwave also joins the DEF with Bullet-Proof, Mutt, and Cutter against the Headman."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" Vol1 #123 Devil's Due Shockwave is active in Devil's Due G.I. Joe series. He is part of a team raiding a house in an attempt to capture prisoners. It goes badly, with Flint being wounded, but they accomplish their goal.G.I. Joe: Frontline #14 (August 2003) Shockwave is one of the many Joes assaulting Cobra Island during the second Cobra civil war.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #25 (October 2003) While most of the team was away recovering from the battle, Shockwave was one of the Joes who helped Duke recruit Scott Sturgis into the team as Scanner.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #26 After the Jugglers cut the team down to only a handful of members, Shockwave made the cut. He and the other Joes joined new commander Philip Rey in stopping a Cobra Invasion of the PITT.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #37-38 Shockwave then took part in assaulting Cobra's Monolith Base.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #41 After the team was restructured during America's Elite, Shockwave was placed on reserve status. He was reactivated during World War III and deployed to Columbia.G.I. Joe: America's Elite #28 Cartoon DiC Shockwave appeared in the [[G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1989 TV series)|DiC G.I. Joe cartoon series]]. References External links * Shockwave at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Comics characters introduced in 1989 Category:Fictional characters from Michigan Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters